They are just like this
by Saky000
Summary: Sora and Roxas, someone and nobody, have not been able to reunite in a single being, a few days later Sora disappears and leaves a message: he's a killer. what does all this have to do with roxas? Who is Jonathan?
1. Chapter 1

If you have found this confession I warn you that once you have finished you will have very different opinions about me. Kairi, Riku, I know you think you know me, and I'm sorry for making you believe it.

" Hi, I'm Sora." A seven-year-old boy held out his hand toward a young albino.

-Riku.- he replied quietly as he shook his hand.

-I hope so that we two become good friends.- the little brown happily smiled while together with his future friend was heading to the nearby park.

-Sora! - called the albino with Kairi. They were all about ten years old.

-Where have you been? - asked the redhead, the girl who had just arrived at the island that had aroused the interest of all the inhabitants. Sora smiled at her embarrassed.

"My parents do not allow me to go out every day," he said. "I thought Riku told you."

-I tried but did not listen to me.- the young man defended himself.

\- Can adults be so apprehensive? -

-The parents are overprotective towards their children, especially if they are the only ones.

\- By the way ... why does no one have more than one child here? You two do not have brothers and sisters ... nobody has them. - Kairi seemed to have that situation unusual.

"It's a law," Sora replied quickly. -The law of one child was imposed for livelihood problems. "He explained.

I'm sorry to have lied to you, to have lied to everyone. I'm sorry to have made you believe you're an honest and sincere boy when I'm a liar, a dirty liar ... I'm an assassin. Yes, I'm a killer: I broke the most important promise of all that, which never was never broken.

I had promised to protect people and instead, out of pure selfishness, I abandoned them. I am a traitor. I just wanted to be a normal boy, a normal human being having fun with friends. I could not imagine that all this would happen.

-Roxas is your nobody- Riku told him slowly.

-My ... - Sora did not seem very surprised. -Nobody?! - Perhaps the surprise showed itself late.

"Why is Roxas still here?" Asked the albino, still seeing the blond young man.

"Thank you so much," he replied.

\- You're his nobody! You should have gathered in Sora. Why are you still here? "Riku could not bear his presence.

-Riku leave it alone! - the dark told him instead. The reason for all this remained a mystery.

If I had told the truth, perhaps things would have been different. If I had continued to play that role, perhaps they would still be with me. It is my fault but I can not say to repent because I have known all of you; you who were the reason that pushed me to fight, you are my strength, my power. Even though I know you despise me now I want you to know that I've never lied about my feelings, my love for you has never been fake and I beg you never to forget it. There are so many things I would like to say but so little time, I hope I can talk to you again and tell you everything you want to know. I hope I can come back to you. I know that going to the lair of the wolf is dangerous but I can not betray it again. I did it once before, I will not do it again for the second one. So do not worry, do not come looking for me, I beg you only to take care of Roxas, do not let him follow me.

Before leaving you I'll tell you one last thing: Riku ... parents are not apprehensive with their children when they are the only ones ... they are just like this and enough.

I love you. Sora.


	2. Chapter 2

When the recording ended no one had the courage to speak. Riku and Kairi had found the tape on the small table in theliving room of their shelter at Radian Garden and would have expected anything like that.

-What does it mean?- Kairi asked, turning to his friend, she was troubled and frightened. Riku shook his head.

-I have no idea. I've known Sora since we are children ... he is not as described. Something must have happened ... they must have forced it ... maybe it was not even him. We must find it! - those words were said with an exorbitant speed.

-He said he was going to the wolf's den. Do you think he refers to the organization? -

-Do you have any other ideas?- Riku moved toward the door.

-Wait!- Kairi blocked him. - And Roxas? Sora asked us ...-

-If you think so he ask us not to look for him- he retorted. He did not want Roxas in the middle of his feet, that mess had certainly happened because of him.

-But if Roxas knows something about this story, and you know that he knows something, then our only chance is to involve him. Willy or nilly.- Kairi knew that Riku had doubts about Roxas's loyalty but he also knew that the blond could not be guilty. Ever since he met him the young man had been kind and cordial with her. On the other hand, Riku was not very objective when talking about Sora: everyone knew that he had a crush on the brown-guy and that he would do everything just to know it safe.

Once convinced the albino the two went in the room used by the blond. It was a very simple room: a light blue bed and a small wooden wardrobe combined with a small desk before the door. Roxas was sitting on the bed meditating on who knows what. When he noticed the presence of the two smiles lovingly at Kairi as he glared at the albino.

-Sora is gone!- Said Riku, just as cold. Roxas's expression suddenly changed: he was frightened and worried.

-What?! - the two do not disperse anything but limited to let him listen to the recording. Once the tape was finished, the blond remained silent. Several minutes passed but Roxas still did not speak.

\- Say something, you idiot! - Riku said irritated as he hit the blond with a powerful fist in the face while being reprimanded by Kairi.

-You know something. I know it's like that! Speak! - Riku ignored the constant calls of the redhead. He just wanted answers.

-I ... I do not know what you're talking about. I have no idea why that idiot left. -Roxas spoke in a low voice. -maybe he simply wanted to escape from a certain idiot with white hair.- he then said in a more determined voice.

-How dare you?!-

-Riku stop it! - Kairi stopped him. -Fight will not help us! - Then she focused on the blonde. -You know something ... you can read it in your face: you're as worried as us.-

Surely Roxas was worried but he could not let them know. Even though Sora had made the mistake of trusting him, he was not so stupid.

\- There's something you do not want to tell us and I understand that. But if we want to help Sora, we must work together. -

Roxas thought about it, could not go alone in search of the depleted, he needed help. But they would never understand. For this they did not have to know: they would not understand. But if he wanted to help Sora had to share that information: or at least one of those. Reluctantly and with the voice equal to little more than a whisper he pronounced a name: Jonathan Cristopher.

-How?- Kairi and Riku could not understand what he was saying.

-Jonathan Cristopher.- he repeated. -Sora killed Jonathan Cristopher.-

The discussion of the three boys continued but in the meantime, not far from where they were, there was a violent clash.

-Does your Ventus force here?- Asked a masked young boy when he aimed his blade against the visibly tired adversary. The blond young man was panting as he assumed a position of attack.

-Vanitas is not the way ... They're using you, -he said in a choked voice. Vanitas responded with a manic laugh.

-Xehanort wants his toy back.- He sang. Ventus looked around but that area was completely deserted, there were only rocks and trees, no one able to intervene or help him.

\- Do not come back from that madman. I will not let him play with my head again. It's the last time I tell you: run away with me- Vanitas did not answer but he snapped against him with incredible speed, without Ventus realizing he hit him on the back of the head, the blow was so strong that he fainted. At that moment, however, he too fell to the ground, the mask was preventing him from seeing his expression, but from the way he backed away from his body he looked frightened.

-For the angel! - that expression made him turn. A girl had been attracted by the noise of the blades, she was tall enough, her skin was clear, her eyes were green and her hair went from a pitch black to a golden blond in the ends. He approached the two slowly, leaned over to Ventus to feel his breath.

-He's alive,- he said with a note of relief. Then he turned to the masked youth.

-What happened? You are fine?-

-I ... I ... I do not know, -he said gaspingly. The girl approached him and bent down in such a way as to be at the same height. Slowly he put his hands to his face, the young man withdrew.

\- I will not hurt you. I just want to see if you're okay.- he took off his mask revealing a blushing face meet with black hair and golden eyes.

-Can you tell me your name?- The girl asked, -and his,- he said, pointing to the unconscious young man.

-All right. Yours? - was silent. -Well, we'll do this ... I am Leila, I swear I will not hurt you, I just want to help you.-

-I-I-am Vanitas ... I think ... I do not know ...- his voice was filled with panic.

\- Vanitas, that is fine. Everything is alright. But now Ventus needs help. Can you walk? -

-Who is John Cristopher? - Riku asked as Kairi sat on a chair, Roxas remained silent.

-I have no idea,- Roxas replied quickly.

-Are you sure?- Riku did not seem very convinced.

-Maybe I know,- Kairi said, rising quickly.

-Shoot! -

-Do you remember that girl who lives in the outlying islands? It's two years bigger than us, the one that every year wins the scholarship.

\- Do you mean the one that punctually wins but never goes to study at the central island? Yes, I've got it, what's the point of winning that scholarship and not going to the central island .- Destiny Island was divided into five islands, the most important was the central one, you could consider the elite environment of the islands . Studying them was the dream of every student-islander.

-Yes, she was called Leila Cristopher. His father committed suicide after his wife's death: his name was Jonathan Cristopher.

-Why would Roxas have to appoint a deceased?- Asked Riku, not understanding the logical thread of the speech. - And how do you know a person who lived in Destiny Island. He was not even born.-

\- For the last question I have no idea but for the first ...-

-There is a legend linked to that family: it is said that the wife of Jonathan Cristopher died in danger of childbirth, immediately after the birth of the second child. The man killed himself immediately after leaving the two children to the old obstetrician. The first daughter of the couple hated the baby so much that he gave him the name of his father and forced him to stay always locked up in the house. Some say he killed him after the death of the guardian. But it's just a legend, nobody knows if it's true. -

-It's a disquieting story.- The albino ran away. -People invent stories just right.-

-Lose both parents in this way ... even I would dislike my brother.-

-But it's still his brother is not? - The blond intervened that until then had remained silent. -I mean, he's always his brother, he can not hate him.-

It was a serene summer evening, the stars were shining in the sky along with a white full moon, and one by one the lights of the New Island houses were extinguished, all except that of a small suburban house.

-Dad that happens? - asked a girl of just two years to the young father. The harrowing screams of the best seemed to have no end: giving birth at home was difficult and above all much more painful than when it took place in a hospital ward, but they could not afford to take that risk.

-Everything will be fine,- said the man, clutching his daughter's little hand. Suddenly the screams stopped and they were immediately replaced by a new noise: some crying. Mrs. Smith, an elderly obstetrician and family friend, left the room, looking at the man in silence.

-She knew what she was up against,- the man replied. Mrs. Smith made them enter the room, Angelica Court was lying on the bed, it was as if she were sleeping, next to her were four small cribs.

-Four twins. They're identical except for a few small details, -Mrs. Smith said.

-Papas are my little brothers? - asked the girl.

\- Yes Leila. Why do not you go and say hello to them? -His father answered with tears in his eyes. The girl approached smiling at one of the cribs.

\- Hi, I'm Leila. I'm your big sister, you'll see that we'll do so many funny things. -

The child, hearing the voice, opened his eyes slightly: they were blue like the sea.

-Angelica told me to tell you their names. He chose them on the basis of the birth order.

\- Thank you so much Sofia. You've been a great help.-

-I did the possible but how will you do with the law? Politics imposes a maximum of one child per family, if you are lucky they will approve two but five ...- due to lack of resources had been imposed this strange policy, strange as severe and ruthless. All children who did not appear to be a violation were arrested and sentenced. But Jonathan would not let this happen to his children. He was about to reply to Sofia when they knocked heavily on the door.

-Police opened.- they had discovered them. But how? Jonathan looked at Sofia very worriedly.

-Bring Leila and the children safe,- he told her. She nodded. - There is a back door. Go and do not turn around. I can not allow them to take them.- and so did. He began to run, carrying the five children with him, he felt that it would end badly and he was sure when he heard the shots.

When Ventus opened his eyes, he did not recognize his cell, there were no rusty metal bars, nor the narrow air of death and despair with which he woke up every day, he was not lying on the ground in the cold but in a heat. and comfortable bed. He looked around, recognizing what was definitely not Xehanort's base.

-You're awake.- He saw a female figure entering the room, smiling warmly. He stood next to him and began to take away some bandages from his right arm, he had not even noticed that he was hurt. When she touched it, he jumped and withdrew.

-I want only to check the state of the wound. I will not hurt you Ven, I swear. - The blond looked at her: how did he know his name? That girl was strange but equally strange was the fact that he trusted his words. When he finished relapsing the wound helped him get up.

-Name ...- he said softly.

-What?-

-You did not tell me your name ...- the girl looked at him sadly.

-Leila- she finally answered. -My name is Leila.-

-It's a beautiful name.-

-My little brother always said that too. He said it sounded like a princess.-They left the room for a small living room, and there was a large wooden table with matching chairs and a dusty sofa.

-How are you?- Ventus jumped at those words, or rather at the voice that pronounced those words. Venitas stared at him from one of the chairs with what looked like a worried look. Ven became agitated starting to hyperventilate.

-Calm down ...- Leila said in a calm voice. - Breathe and relax.-

-H-he why is he here? - Vanitas lowered his head, he knew it was him to hurt him but did not remember what he had done.

-It was Vanitas to help me to medicate you. - Venuta looked at him in amazement.

-Explain what happened- Leila said to the two boys, she wanted answers to all his doubts.

-I do not know. I only know that I hurt Ventus.- Vanitas said the raven slowly chanting the words.

-Did you hurt me?- The blond snapped. -You helped that madman to torture me! You let it act undisturbed. And I trusted you! -

-Ventus calm down! - Leila made him sit on the small dusty couch. -Evidentally there is a problem but screaming in his face will not help ... now I will ask you questions, neither must block the other's response. It is essential that you respect this rule so that I can understand and help you. -The two did not know why the girl was so interested in their feud, but at that moment, while they were in that house, they could not do anything but go along with it. Both nodded while the girl smiles complacently.

-Good! - She started with the blond. - Let's start with something easy: give me the personal information. - Ventus seemed to think about the meaning of "personal information" then as a flicker the solution.

-As I said before my name is Ventus ... ehm ...- a memory emptiness, he knew he had to say something else but it was as if every information escaped him.

-Do not you have a surname Ven? - the blond seemed to get so excited that the girl intervened again -so...well...so .- tried to calm him.

-You do not have to have one. That's okay. No one here will hurt you.- Ventus nodded and Leila decided to change the subject to avoid another crisis.

-Vanitas.- said the raven as if he expected it to touch him. -It's useless to ask the surname because I do not remember it ... like most things.-

-All right. For now we will do well this. Now explain to me, one at a time, because you are so badly reduced.- silence fell and Leila feared to make a mess, maybe they were not ready to talk about it.

-Xehanort,- said Ventus quietly. -How?- Leila had not heard his words well. -Xehanort!- He repeated louder.

-This -Xehanort- hurt you? It's his fault?-

-He ... came to my cell every day and ordered me to fight ... I did not want to ... sometimes I refused and then sent Vanitas ... he hurt me ... I said ... things and ... laughed ... laughed when I was bleeding.-

Ventus had started to cry but what struck Leila most were the things he said: cell, fight, hurt, blood. Such a young boy should not live these things. Vanitas. Ventus said that Vanitas beat him but when he found him he looked sorry, he looked at the raven who was staring at the ground. His body vibrated slightly and now that there was silence he heard soft noises, the girl thinks she was crying but she changed her mind when the noise grew louder and louder. Vanitas was laughing, a laugh at the beginning weak and almost shy but that becomes more and more thunderous, more and more manic. When he reached his climax the raven looked up and Leila was petrified seeing those same golden eyes as before but so dull, ruthless, cruel. That was not the guy he was trying to help.

-Van- tried to call him. He got up and with a quick movement was immediately above Ventus, he began to tremble.

-Oh Ventus do not tell me you did not have fun,- he said, laughing. -I admit you liked it when I broke you ... piece by piece ... it was so beautiful! But it has not yet broken completely, no, you still have awareness in you but this is not good. Ninth! That's no good! It will be a pleasure to tear your bowels and hear you scream while you pray those-

-Vanitas! -Leila forcibly removed the two: he took Vanitas by the shoulders and tried to hold him back as much as possible. Ventus continued to tremble his eyes full of tears. -Now enough, Vanitas.-

-And you who would be stupid hag?- Leila lost that composure, as if to say that he did not know her, had spoken for hours before Ventus woke up. The girl grabbed the raven more firmly and turned it toward her, looked into his eyes, trying to ignore the madness that possessed them.

-Ok Van, you can do it: look at me! It's me! It's Leila. -Leila hoped this was enough. That it was enough to awaken a small part, small and dormant. Vanitas began to calm down.

-What did I do?- Her voice returned to normal. -What did I do?- She began to cry while her voice was shaking with sobs. -What did I do ?! - Leila gripped the boy who buried his face in his chest.

-It's all right,- she said, stroking his hair. -Everything's fine.- But as she said it, she knew nothing was going well. Vanitas had talked about -breaking up- Ventus but the real broken boy was right in his mind, destroyed in the worst possible way: in his mind.

-So you said that it is ...? -

-Multiple personality- the girl answered seriously. -You have a second personality who takes over from time to time and I do not know why he has a sadistic interest in hurting Ventus.- he said those words with regret. Vanitas lowered his head, felt guilty, responsible. Leila had brought Ventus into the other room to let it rest so they were completely alone now.

-Anyway ...- he said, calling his attention. -I noticed that although you share the body, you do not share memory or anything else. So one way to see clearly I believe is to work on empty spaces in your memories.-

-Empty spaces?- Vanitas tried to concentrate, but nothing came to mind.

-Let's do it like this: try to think first when the other personality took over - Leila saw the raven's face contract. - I know it's painful but try it. Try to remember how you felt.-

-confused and ... troubled. The head was hammering.-

-And then?-

-You kept my shoulders- here's the memory emptiness.

-Perfect Van, then every time you try that feeling call me or Ventus, so we can keep all this under control.

The raven thanked her with a tender smile. -How do you know all these things?- He asked her, trying to change the subject.

-I studied psychology ... and my brother suffered from multiple personalities. I know how to deal with it.- Leila seemed to have saddened but immediately recovered. -We do not think we should continue to call it another you or another personality, how about if we give a name to this crazy? -

-A name?-

-It's a way to indicate his presence.-

-Vanitas.- he replied.

-You can not use your name. Otherwise it is useless. - The raven shook his head.

-Call him Vanitas, he's the one who hurt Ventus. You associate that name with so many bad things and I do not want, I do not know why but I do not want to be afraid of me. I want to protect him not to hurt him and he must know it. So from now on I will call myself Van.-

-Van?- Leila looked at him skeptically. -You abbreviated the name.-

\- You did it. More than once. You called me Van and Ventus Ven. And to be honest I like it. -

Leila burst into a roar of laughter. -Actually, it's something I would do. Vanitas becomes Van, Ventus Ven, and Jonathan becomes John.-

-And thank you for what you're doing for me.-

\- And what? I have not done anything yet, but I will do it. You two will stay here until everything is resolved. You will no longer be alone and you will no longer see the madman.-

-Are you serious?- Ventus's voice made them turn, the blond looking at them from the doorway.

-Ventus! I thought I was sleeping. -Leila said, uncaring of his words. Instead, Van stared at him, saw his fragile body, weak, trembling, it had been him, he had hurt him and wanted to make up for it.

-Ventus! - called him in a serene voice as he took a step towards him. Strangely, the blond did not move away.

-Can I get close to you?- He preferred to ask for his permission, he did not want to upset him. He nodded. Van advanced until they were face to face, then hugged him.

-I'm sorry,- he said softly.

-I know,- he replied. -I heard you.- Ventus returned the hug, feeling it was right, that was all right.

Instead, Leila watched the scene as she thought about how to fix the two. -Do I have them sleep in separate rooms or do I prepare a double room? In the first case they probably do not talk to each other anymore in the second ... one of the two scholarships. Go for the second -


End file.
